


Bear Necessities

by Aurae



Category: His Dark Materials (TV)
Genre: Flash Fic, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, New Year's Sins Flash Exchange 2019, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurae/pseuds/Aurae
Summary: A lazy summer morning while ballooning in the High Arctic.
Relationships: Iorek Byrnison/Lee Scoresby
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: New Year's Sins Flash Exchange





	Bear Necessities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



The sky was cloudless—a heart-stopping, saturated azure blue. Unobstructed rays of sunlight bathed everything they touched in mellow, yellow warmth.

“We should land, Lee. Our pursuers will have lost us hours ago.”

Iorek did have a point. Quite a few hours had passed since they’d last had any sign of their pursuers…even if those hours _had_ passed very quickly once they’d become distracted. Sex really was the most pleasant, most delightful of distractions.

Yes, most delightful indeed.

“Mmm, probably,” Lee replied, snuggling deeper into Iorek’s thick, soft fur. Iorek had curled himself around Lee while they dozed, adrift in post-coital bliss, and he was even warmer on Lee’s bare skin than the sun’s rays. “But what’s the rush? It’s still morning.”

Iorek pressed his big, black nose against Lee’s cheek. The nose was cold and wet and made Lee chuckle. “Hey! Stop that!”

“You are the aeronaut, not I,” Iorek rumbled. “I cannot land this balloon on my own.”

Again, he did have a point. Bear paws didn’t have the manual dexterity required to work the controls, so flying was Lee’s sole responsibility by default. So was landing. But he was so comfortable in Iorek’s embrace at the moment. Wonderfully warm. Their lovemaking had been like a joyous revelation sent down to earth by the Authority Himself—and it was one that Lee didn’t want to end quite yet. Nope, not quite yet.

And besides, he was feeling _laaaazy_.

“You can’t make me if I don’t wanna,” he murmured, tone of voice playful, boyish. He smiled and snuggled even deeper into Iorek’s fur.

Iorek chuckled at that. “No, I cannot. What shall I do to convince you? Perhaps _this_?” He mouthed at Lee’s neck and shoulder affectionately with his mobile bear lips. He was always so gentle—not the slightest hint of teeth!—and his muzzle was velvet plush.

Then he rolled Lee onto his belly and prepared to mount him once more.

“Yeeeessss…” Lee hissed, arching his back, quivering now with burgeoning arousal.

This was summer in the High Arctic, and morning was going to last all day. There was no need whatsoever to rush.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to the exchange on December 28, 2019.


End file.
